the fallen dragon emperor
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when Raynare truns Issei into a fallen angel? inted of killing him and real love flourishes between, the two and she promise to make his harem dream come true . warning female Vali and large Harem.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own high school dxd it belongs to its creator I own nothing and I gave Diodora servants names so their not ocs and I got an oc in this story and a female vali her name is violet.

Chapter 1

The fallen dragon emperor

A boy with brown eyes and hair wearing a red shirt with blue jacket and pants he holding a hand of a girl with black hair and purple eyes she then said, Issei you a good man do you have any dreams?" she said that and also sensed great power with in him.

* * *

She remembers what Azazel said, flash back a tall man in his 20s with black hair and goatee and golden bangs a brown jacket on and an average build he said," Raynare theirs an abnormality in power here weirdly it belongs to a human I need you to get him on our side".

* * *

End of flash back she then kissed Issei and said," I need to show you something Issei" she transformed into her fallen angel from with black feathery wings with black leather bands covering up her body but also revealing it.

* * *

She smirks and says," if you join you can touch my boobs and have my body he blushed" for real?!" he asked.

* * *

He then touched her boobs and answered," I do I want a harem of women!" she smirks again and says," I can make it happen Issei if you join me" he smirks shakes his head yes.

* * *

She then took him to a church there were others like her she then took him to Azazel the man smirks and says," Welcome Issei I an Azazel "welcome Issei "Raynare then turned him into a fallen angel.

* * *

He has black wings "so what's my job?" Raynare then took him to show him the ropes she said," there's one fallen angel need to join us her name is Akeno Himejima she under Rias Gremory".

* * *

Both seats down and watched a movie they kissed each other then watched the movie, and went to bed they got up and went to school the next day.

* * *

At breakfast, Raynare said," I got an idea join their club and gain their trust epically Akeno's, her eyes turned red for a second then they ate went to class.

* * *

At lunch Issei ate went to the research occult club he knocked on the door Akeno was there, she smiles at him.

* * *

"Welcome to the research occult club I am the vice president Akeno, "she said, Issei took her hand and shook it she shook back.

* * *

Both set on the couch drank tea and talked Issei made her laugh he signed up and left after school both Issei and Raynare were out eating ice-cream when they got done they began to walk and demons came and attacked.

* * *

Both dodged Raynare transformed into her fallen angel form protecting Issei he wanted to protect her not her protect him he heard a voice say, awaken me, boy".

* * *

He then left his arms to transform into a black claw gantlet it said, "Boost!" Issei then threw a light spear at the demons it hit one posing him.

* * *

He held his shoulder Issei looks mad and grabbed him and said, "who sent you to kill us?!"  
the demon said," Diodora Astaroth sent us" Issei then put a light sword in the demons' chest killing him while Raynare was way more fatal then Issei she played with the other for a wile Intel he died.

* * *

Both went back to the church to report to Azazel and a middle-aged man with a beard and muscles his name is Baraqiel, Raynare and Issei said in unison," Diodora Astaroth as declared war on us by a failed assassination attempted!".

* * *

Both Azazel and Baraqiel looked mad both called a war meeting the top fallen angels were their Azazel said," we attacking Diodora Astaroth" they all moved out headed to the Astaroth manner.

* * *

Their was a guy with black hair golden eyes smirking and said," Ah finally they came " he said, as the castle gate opens and out comes demons Azazel attacked with a rain of light spears.

* * *

Issei look in shock at his boss power he then went to his fallen angel form and dragon claw gantlet appeared he and Raynare made it to the castle were Diodora Astaroth and his one queen two rooks 2 bishops 2 knights his 8 pawns were waiting.

* * *

Diodora said," Ah only two of you we will crush you!" his queen as silver hair long golden eyes blue and white sleeveless shirt.

* * *

One as blue hair the hair in small pigtails wearing same white blue dress as the green hers as sleeves, the other as long blonde hair blue bow in it and same clothes.

* * *

Two wearing cloaks and one as red hair amber eyes the other blue hair and clear blue eyes, Issei then went to Raynare whispered in her ear she shook her head " ok I only wound them".

* * *

Then she made a sword out of light and attacked Issei dragon claw gauntlet said," boost" he then charged and attacked the two with cloaks and ripped their clothes off the girls covered themselves.

* * *

Raynare attack she stabbed the queen in the right leg then stabbed the two knights and all the pawns killing, them the last one left is Diodora.

* * *

Both Raynare and Issei got ready and attacked Diodora dodged their attacks and jump back throwing demonic blades at the two both dodged with ease he then lifted his hand over his head.

* * *

Demonic blades rain down on Issei and Raynare both tried to block but Raynare was hit with a lot of them, she spit up blood as it ran down her lips Issei as shock and fear and anger on his face.

* * *

His dragon claw gauntlet transformed into armor power ran thru Issei black energy coming out of him he said," you will pay you bastard!" he then charged and punched Diodora in the face.

* * *

Knocking him out Issei was not done he bowed his fist back a black blast came out destroying Diodora body into ash, he transformed in his normal form he and Diodora ex-Queen bishops and rooks helped carry Raynare,s body back to the fallen angel army.

* * *

Issei stayed by Raynare bedside crying waiting for her to wake up Diodora servants waited the Queen said," Master may we introduce are selfs?".

* * *

Issei shook his head yes the queen who as golden eyes and silver hair said," my name is Raku " then the two Rooks said, in unison are named is Ren and Ran ".

* * *

The red haired and amber eyed girl is Ren the blue haired and clear blue eyes girl is name ran then the second blue-haired girl she said," my name is Soga and this is Ori" the blonde girl with a blue hair bow bowed.

* * *

Issei smirked at them happily rubbing their boobs, they all moan and he then keeps setting at Raynare bed side waiting she waked two days later .

* * *

Raynare covered in bandages Issei cheak up on her "how are you ?" he asked, Raynare replied "great".

* * *

He then went to school and after went to the club Akeno was their cleaning and waiting on Kiba as blonde hair blue eyes skinny, in his uniform is a white shirt and dress paints.

* * *

A sort girl came in with white hair hazel eyes then a tall red head came in with blue eyes," so this is everyone Issei meet Kiba Koneko and Risa " Issei as a nose bleed when he saw Rias and Koneko.

* * *

They hung around and talked after he retruned to the church thir waiting is Raynare Soga Ori Raku Ren and Ran they all bowed and said," welcome back master".

* * *

He kissed all of them and said," its going well Raynare she be back on our side in time" he then went to sleep with them all in the shadows watching is Azazel and Baraqiel then Baraqiel said," you think he makes a great replacement when you retire?".

* * *

Azazel said," yes he will" else were a girl with long hair big boobs smiles and said," he's awoken " she wearing a black dress a women with long black hair and cat ears and a great body and a black kimono on with a black cat tail said," who as awoken Violet?" .

* * *

Violet then says," the red dragon as its been a long time since white and red fought Kuroka".

* * *

End of chapter one please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The news and demon meeting

authors note sorry for the chapter being sort i ran out of ideas for the fith page.

The news of Diodora death got around the demon world a man with same color hair and eyes of Rias has this man is Ria's older brother named, Sirzechs Lucifer but the original name of Gremory.

His hair is short he looks like he's in his early 20s he has gray golden armor and clothes underneath he said," this meeting shall come to order looks like we in a war with the fallen angels because of that idiot Diodora".

All the royal houses were there they all mumbled Rias took Akeno to the other room and said," you may have to choose a side us devils or fallen angels" Akeno faced her.

She said," I know Rias" she then ran towards her guest room and cried she lay on her bed crying.

She loved Rias and all her friends but she knew she's a half fallen angel she then deiced, to pack her things and went back to the human world she left a note for Rias.

She began walking and thinking she then bumped into someone, "ow sorry" she got up and helped the other person up it was Issei he could tell she was worried.

He asked," what's wrong Akeno?" she said," nothing Issei " he took her hand walked with her.

He smiles said, I know something wrong I can sense it's about Diodora death isn't it?" she blushed.

She then said, "yes it's more than that I am half fallen angel Issei and I got to make a choice on which side to take" Issei then saw this as an opportunity to take her on their side.

He took her to get ice cream he texted Raynare and told her he has Akeno she texed back saying she has someone to, to bring Akeno to an abandoned cabin in the woods.

After they ate they began to walk in the woods Akeno said," it's my father's fault I am a half fallen angel he left me and my mother" she said in an angry tone.

Issei said, "it's not his fault he fell in love with you mother had you he left to protect you both most likely" Akeno then thought about it.

She thought as he took her to the cabin in the woods she said," you right Issei it's not his fault I need to see him and apologize".

Issei opened the door she walks in "thinks Issei you truly a gentleman and a pervert" she said, then laughed at it Issei then kiss her lips she yelps and blushes.

Issei said," Akeno I love you Akeno you attractive women" he then kissed her she kissed back her body got hot for some odd reason she craved Issei.

Issei then said, "Can I go further?" she shakes her head yes she didn't know why the heat was coming from her body or why she was drawn to Issei, he took her shirt off he looked at her boobs.

She blushed as he took her orange bra off he then kissed licked and sucked her breasts, her nipples got erected she moaned her mind going numb has the pleasure over took her body.

Her back arched as she moaned he then kissed her belly and began fingering the fallen angel and half human and reincarnated devil, she was and the plessure overwhelmed her senses .

"ah More Issei I am all yours I be you queen!" came rose in her body has plessure ravaged her body she thought,' this so good Issei a great guy I think I love him but I love Rias and them to is betraying them worth it or my own kind the fallen angels?'.

Issei fingers went deep he thought,' I am doing it seducing Akeno to our side I can tell by her eyes I love her she one step closer to my harem'.

She then came he ate her fluids out and then rammed his dick inside her she yelled in pain then pleasure took over, she maoned has did Issei she then thought' oh no my mind is going to break she felt her mind break worry's gone and only love for Issei replaced her world.

He keep going at it Intel he came inside her a load she yelled out a moan , in the shadows was Raynare and girl with blonde hair to her back and blue eyes.

Raynare kissed her and said, "Asia you be mine and Issei mate" Asia looks at Issei her thoughts' he looks nice and kind'.

Issei then went to sleep has did Akeno the next day both got shower together then went down for breakfast there is Asia she gets up and bows "good morning Issei and Akeno".

Both blushed then kissed they set down for breakfast then after Issei took her to Azazel he smiles at Akeno , she then gose to her dad and hugs him .

He hugs back and Issei looks happy for the two" thinks Issei for fixing me and dads relationship and oh what do I do about Risa? Shes my best friend".

Issei" they be part of my harem help me get them on our side" Akeno smiles and kiss Issei on the lips " I help you get them on our side Riza is strong".

Akeno continued " yes very we all share same weakness sex Issei", then Akeno kissed Raynare she kiss Akeno back then her and Issei went to school they then went to the a cult reaches club.

Everyone was hanging out he looked at who to tame next Koneko could been a good choice but , other target could be good to .

They drank tea hung out Issei and Akeno returned to the church to look for a new target, he looked thru reports, found a interesting kitsune named Mi Chieko.

Issei looks at her profile saw she was a slave her master names Din , he then went to bed.

The end of chapter 2 pleass read and reivew


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freed slave and violet's move

Chapter 3

Freed slave and violet's move

Issei got up fixed breakfast Raynare Akeno Raku Ren and Ran Soga and Ori and Asia , he cooked the bacon it filled the air the girls sniffed and got up and went to the kitchen in their night gawns.

They smiled Issei hand them eggs and becan they ate Ori said,"I dint know you can cook master" .

Issei " I learned how when I was a kid" he then got a idea" I need spies for the church but you five are demons" , Raynare and Akeno smiled they said, in unison" we can make them fallen agnels" .

both trund them into fallen agels .

Akeno then said,"oh they can swich back and forth at will to demon and fallen angel" they transformed into fallen angels" you jobs are to spy on the church find some spies for me and take Asia with you".

They all 6 go to the church thaire they saw a beautiful young woman with chestnut

hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy the other s a young woman, with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and brown eyes.

They walk up Asia said"hey Xenovia and Irina they hugged Asia the two showed them around, back with Issei he got packed got his backpack on .

Began walking out the door to mount Rayku at Mount Rayku is a mansion thaire is a girl, with orange tail and ear they fox both orange the ear tips black the tail tip white.

She has organe eyes sort big breasts wearing a slave bikini she sucking her master he moans has the girl deep throated, he moans then came in her mouth she shollowed.

Her name is Mi Chieko she the slave of Zink she then got up went to get him food , back with Issei he climb the moution.

He felt his arms and legs get stronger he keep climbing Intel he made it, he broke the door down walked in.

He then said," hi I am here for Mi" Zink frowned and blasted Iessi with a blast he got hit a hole in his shoulder blade he then went into his armor .

He punched Zink Zink dodged Mi watched behind a piller, cowering she saw Issei and Zink go at it.

Iessei fires a light spear at him, he gets hit in the shoulder, both hit each other with their fists.

Iessi helment got broke he also broke Zinks rib Issei then threws one last light spear killing Zink, MI came out.

He huged her she then took him back to the church in a dimension , she punched some her opponents with her white dragon armor, "now you being a naughty dragon Violet why not you and Kuroka give up and be my slaves".

said a man who has black hair and red eyes tall muscular body his name is rytrurn, he has dark brown skin hes a dark elf prince of all dark elfs .

Both Violet and Kuroka gaged Kuroka then used Senjustu she incressed her speed phical power and toughness, she charged at Rytrurn she punched his arm he dodged grabed her breaking her arm .

He threw her she did a flip fired a invisbel blast in a beam hiting his shoulder making a hole in it, Violet then charges at rytrurn.

the armor then said," Divide Divide Divide" repteaedly intel Violet was at her limit she then punched rytrurn killing him.

The army reteyed "tch this is the power of the dark elf prince pathetic !" yelled Violet has her armor went away.

Kuroka walks up to her with her hand glowing healing her arm others showed up one man a bespectacled young man with blond hair with a strand of hair across his face, who is usually dressed in a business suit. His name is Arthur Pendragon.

atherr man walks up to hes a young man with short light-colored hair He is dressed in ancient Chinese armor, his name is Bikou.

"well we did great" said, Arthur has he opens a portal and Bikou made a cloud they got on went thru'I wounder if you strong yet red dragon?' she thought she has long silver hair to her back with liht blue eyes wearing a blak dress.

They appear in their dimension at their hide out they eat they went to bed Violet tossed and turned she began to sweat dream, Violet infrunt of the new host of the red dragon emperor .

The red armor went on him he attacked Violet she dodged and transformed in her armor both thaire fists clashed , shock waves hit both armors said boost /Divide!.

They jumped back then the red dragon charged agin this time punching Violet chest killing her,"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I CANT LOSE!" when she woke up in sweat she got up got some milk, drank it saw Kuroka walk in.

She also poured milk dank some"had nightmare? We all heard you" Violet blushed in shame , she shook her head yes.

"you can beat the red dragon" she said, she finshed both went back to bed back with Issei he had same nightmare his harem was up. "whats wrong Iessi ?" asked Raynare he then looked down ," I had a nightmare of loseing to a women she has white armor to my black.

Raynare then looked at Akeno then took Iessi to bed she kissed him he kissed back got a showeer so

 **edited due to fanfiction . net guide lines pleass go to ao3 for the unedited version**

did Raynare and went to bed.


End file.
